Mil disculpas (an Edd x marie Fanfic)
by eltioRob95
Summary: 20 years of Eene, 20 años de Ed edd y Eddy, Un pequeño One shot de uno de los ships más famosos de Ed edd y eddy, lleno de culpa Doble d ofrece sus disculpas a Marie por todas las veces que el la haya lastimado de forma indirecta.


**Otro fanfic más de los Eds que escribo, en celebración de sus 20 años de existencia, este es un fanfic sobre el ship mas famoso del fandom. (no, no hablo del Kevedd si no EddxMarie jajaja)**

**20 años de Ed edd y Eddy.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Mil disculpas**

_"Hmm…Hola, si, se que es una sorpresa para ti que venga aquí a estas horas, pero supuse que no sería considerado de mi parte no hacer esto, y que tú pienses que eres lo peor para mí , pues no, eso no es así, mira te explicaré._

_Sé que en el día en que yo y mis amigos te conocimos a ti y a tus hermanas, no fue en buenos términos, se que Eddy hizo mal en gritarles, maltratamos su hospitalidad, supongo que por ese motivo empezó esta rivalidad tan infantil, aunque no comprendo por qué ustedes se muestran hostiles hacia los demás vecinos de Peach creek también_

_o en la escuela, cuando se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la cafetería o en la habitación del conserje desaparecido, la verdad no quisiera saber qué le dijeron o hicieron para que el no vuelva a entrar más allí abajo en esa caldera, ni tampoco siquiera saber lo que hayan hecho al Hermano de Eddy en su remolque de "Mundo agogó" aquel día en que todo fue paz con los chicos, dejando de lado todo eso, estoy aquí para disculparme, en nombre de mis amigos, de Ed y Eddy, sobre todo, pero estoy más por mi, por que aunque ellos posiblemente hayan herido de forma sentimental a tus hermanas en algunas ocasiones, yo nunca quise herirte, ni hacerte sentir así por nada del mundo, si me conoces, sabes que no soy así._

_No dejé de pensar en ello cuando Eddy me lo hizo recordar, cuando discutí con él, si, Eddy y yo estamos un poco peleados, luego veré como pienso resolver esta pequeña disputa temporal con él ¿Por qué nos peleamos? Bueno, yo le sugerí que viniéramos aquí a disculparnos con ustedes, así como ahora somos amigos de todos en el vecindario, ya no somos más los excluidos, y eso es algo bueno, hubo momento en que el pobre de Eddy no soportaba eso, ya empezaba a demostrarlo hace unos meses antes de la gran explosión que causó la última estafa y nos hizo desertar del vecindario en búsqueda del hermano de Eddy._

_Quién pensaría que él terminaría siendo un hermano mayor muy sádico ¿no? , volviendo al tema, Eddy y Ed negaron rotundamente ante la idea, por el calor e indignación del momento yo los reprendí, incluso le dije a Eddy que no era tan diferente de su hermano, cosa que lo enojó bastante, ya entenderás que pasó después, casi iba a golpearme, pero desistió en el último momento y me dijo que yo tampoco soy un tan santo, no sabía de esto hasta que lo mencionó_

_*toma aire antes de continuar*_

_No sabía lo herida que tu estarías al verme pasar tiempo con tu hermana menor May en la escuela aquel Día de San Valentín, sinceramente aún no sé que pasó ese día, de haber sabido, hubiera ido a disculparme contigo fue lo que Eddy me mencionó en la discusión._

_También mencionó que yo pude haber herido tus sentimientos aquel baile escolar de invierno, para empezar, quiero aclarar que yo no invité a Nazz a la pista de baile, ella me tomó de la mano para bailar, además, yo no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, me sentía muy nervioso esa noche, los bailes aun me causan cierto nerviosismo, apenas podía mantenerme de pie mientras bailaba con Nazz ¿fue por eso que elegiste bailar con Eddy no? ¿para intentar llamar mi atención? Sé que nunca pensarías en hacer eso, pero lamento enserio que tuvieras que hacerlo, y de paso lamento las lesiones que pudiste haber recibido con el derrumbe de la escuela._

_Sé que pensarás que yo te odio, que te desprecio, pero no es así Marie, nunca fue así, aunque seas algo ruda e intimidante para mi gusto, has demostrado ese lado cariñoso y considerado de vez en cuando, además nunca me golpeaste ni nada parecido, excepto aquella vez que peleamos en el ring, dejando de lado las sesiones de besos forzados y otras cosas, pensar en eso me hace sentir como un cobarde criminal de la peor calaña, ya que yo te lastimé de forma accidental en la cafetería esa vez que todos los chicos creían que yo era un abusivo, de hecho… si tu quieres golpearme ahora por el cualquier daño que te haya causado sin que yo lo hiciera en forma adrede, esta bien, y-yo lo entiendo…."_

El chico del gorro y calcetas rojas cerró sus ojos con fuerzas , sudando, temblando, esperando el puño y junto con él, el dolor físico, pero este nunca se sintió, abrió sus ojos.

Doble d se quedó allí mirando a la chica de sus pesadillas, aquella a quien curiosamente, ya no le parecía tan repelente como hace unos años, no sabía si era la compasión o las hormonas lo que lo incitó a hacer esto en primer lugar.

Marie Kanker por otro lado, recostada en la puerta , con los brazos cruzados, se le quedó mirándolo al chico del gorro con cierta sorpresa, con su único ojo al descubierto, jamás pensó que a estas horas, el chico de sus sueños, a quien tanto acosaba y besuqueaba contra su voluntad, vendría a disculparse ante ella , frente a la puerta de su remolque, de forma tan caballerosidad, tanto que incluso llegó a pensar que quizás su madre estaba equivocado con sus pensamientos respecto a los hombres.

La Kanker peliazul finalmente encontró la facultad del habla.

-Wow Doble d, debo decir que estoy sorprendida, yo… no esperaba todo esto, y sobre todo lo que me acabas de decir-

Para sorpresa de Marie, Doble d le respondió.

-Es sólo que no podría estar tranquilo con mi conciencia de saber que lastimé a alguien sin saberlo, no fue apropósito , de verdad-

-Oye, está bien, no tienes que castigarte de esa manera, pastelito digo Doble d, claro que te perdono-

Doble d levantó la mirada hacia Marie sorprendido, no sólo por el hecho de que esta vez lo llamara por su nombre , también por el hecho de que ella lo perdonara así de fácil.

-¿de verdad me perdonas?-

Ella sonrió.

-Siempre-

Ambos se quedaron mirándose con una sonrisa durante un rato, hasta que luego desviaron la mirada sonrojados.

-Oye… ¿quieres pasar a comer algo? cenaremos filete-

-¿Hablas de entrar ahí? ¿con tus hermanas?-

-Esta bien si no quieres, lo entiendo-

-No no, me encantaría Marie-

-entonces pasa- ofreció ella.

-Permiso-

-Descuida- dijo Marie con una sonrisa sincera

\- Mis hermanas no te harán nada, además, Mi mamá esta en casa, no te preocupes, estoy segura que le agradarás-

Doble d entró con una gran sonrisa, aliviado de hacer las pases con la persona a quien el a veces no comprendía del todo, internamente se decía a si mismo que dejara de hacerse tantos problemas, solamente se trataba de Marie Kanker, una chica como cualquier otra.

THE END/ FIN

* * *

**Este sería mi primer one shot sobre Edd y Marie Kanker, próximamente habrán más de estos one shots sobre la serie escritos por mi.**

**En línea cronológica de la serie esta historia sería en meses después de Big picture show ("Todos contra los Eds" en latino américa.)**

**Ed edd n eddy 4eva !**


End file.
